


Movement

by SerenStone



Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Do Not Do As the Warlock Do, F/M, Original Ghost, Original Guardian - Freeform, Vaguely Referenced BDSM, We Stan Ghosts in this House, We Stan Warlocks in this House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenStone/pseuds/SerenStone
Summary: Prompt: Hozier's song "Movement"
Relationships: Female Guardian/Ghost (Destiny)
Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583290
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Movement

Watching Shry in combat was somehow kin to watching the tide come in, Isaac decided, and he was helpless against the pull that was her wake. He was not the only one so affected, he knew. For all that she wielded arc energy as if it were the air she breathed, for all that she said her deaths were drowning, when she entered combat it was as a tidal wave centralized upon a single location. Every foe thrown outward from her location and then back with all the force of fluctuating gravity and Shry? She _flowed._ She moved through battlefields like a dancer on stage, unflinching when struck, undeterred when injured. In combat she had no fear.

Isaac knew better than to assume her disregard for her injuries had anything to do with confidence in him; it was simply that she did not care. It was his role, as her Ghost, to be with her always and ensure she had access to the Light at all times. He had chosen this role with more information than most Ghosts could; he had already known her as a Guardian when he tied his Light into hers. He had already known that she had a profound tendency to despise herself, that she did not trust many people and usually only those who pointed out her own flaws, that she saw little use for herself beyond that of a weapon. 

In some ways, her predilections simplified his role: he had only to keep her in the fight. In other ways, his role was infinitely more complex for he had chosen more roles for himself as time went on. He had chosen not to take Arthil’s place. He had chosen to remind her of her resources in other people. He had chosen to become one of those resources. He had chosen to tie himself to her needs in ways he had never foreseen. But the way she loosened, softened, when she came back to herself and caught sight of him? He would carry a great many more roles and tasks to experience that as many times as she would allow.

The weapon called Shry was deadly and efficient. The arc-scars among the ruined remains of her opponents left behind her testimony to her capacity. But unseen by all save those in the moment with her was the way she moved through it all: as if alive, finally, alive. Shry was movement, gravity, tides and Isaac? He had no desire to escape her wake.


End file.
